And Then There Were Three
by fluppy
Summary: Continued from Iced. 1 AWC. Dani O'Malley is 18 and on a crash course with what it means to be an adult. Mac is back, Christian needs rescuing and Ryodan is an ever present shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story is my version of where the Fever series may go from 'Iced'. I have however adjusted Dani's age to one more suitable for the situations I envision - the timeline is still 1 AWC, however I have bumped her age to 18 (for obvious reasons!).**

"Drop the fucking sword Dani."

Wow. I mean fecking _wow_. If I didn't know that Mac never said 'fuck' I would swear that was her behind me. That sharp point sticking right between my shoulder blades could be her spear, but then she's never been able to sneak up on the Mega – so who is it that's messing with me?

"Nice job, but…" I don't even get a chance to finish my epicness.

"I said drop the sword NOW, Dani."

"Psh," I respond, all calm and awesome, no-one can waver my coolness, no matter how well they pull off sounding like TP. "If you were Mac you'd _know_ I don't lose my sword for no-one."

"And if you were _smart_, Dani, instead of a smart alec, you would have figured that from this position, I can easily kick your petunia from here to eternity."

_Petunia_? I'm pretty sure there are not too many people who know Mac says 'petunia' instead of 'ass', even less that can sound so like her. I try to shift up and freeze frame out of here but – _it's not fecking working __**again**__!_

"Dani," Her voice is so much softer this time. I can't help but compare to that soft, deadly tone that Ryodan gets when he's at his most dangerous. "Drop. The. Sword."

I briefly consider a plethora of ideas; whip around and pierce her with my sword (this barely registers before my chest hurts too much to breathe), try to run slow-joe mode, or do what she says and drop the sword and face my death like a real superhero would – with some shred of dignity and my head held high.

Running sounds _awesome._

I can't ignore the little voice telling me to balls up though, don't be like all the other backside waggling sheep that have come before me. I want to go out as I have lived with my eyes on the finishing line and balls to the wall.

With exceptional strength of will I loosen my fingers off my extra appendage, and let the shining alabaster blade drop to the ground. The clatter is oddly as satisfying as the loss is profound.

The spear stops digging into my shoulder blades.

"Mega til the end, huh?" I can hear the admiration in Macs voice for my action, and I am happy that at least she sees my last stand as something to be respected. Maybe that will make up in some small part for what I did to her sister. Not.

"Turn around now, Dani." She presses. I can't hear her breath, any movement, not a thing – maybe my superhero hearing is out too? That would explain how she managed to sneak up on me at leas. I turn slowly, trying to keep my cool stance while staring death in the eyes.

There she is. Neat blonde hair framing her delicate and feminine face. Eyes wide and carefully made up (although _how_ she managed to find the right shade in post wall Dublin I have no idea), lips a purse of perfect pink. I love about me except my lion's mane of red hair, andthe freckles. And my actions that led me here, of course, staring my best friend, my _sister,_ in the face knowing she will be my end.

Morbid much.

"Dani, let's go somewhere and talk."

I cross my arms over my (finally!) abundant chest and cock my hip in an excellent show of nonchalance. "Let's just finish it here, Mac." I look around me at the Fae stricken city. The dusty, rubbish strewn street, the tiny alley just a few feet ahead. I nod in the direction of said alley. "No, maybe there would be more appropriate."

Macs eyes flicker to where I indicate then back at me. I actually see something I might class as 'pity' flash through her gaze.

"How about Chester's," She returns.

I gape. Or should I say, my jaw unhinges itself and refuses to be set right. Chester's? For what, a public execution? Not that there wouldn't be an avid audience of course; I've pissed enough people (well, mostly Fae) off recently. I close my mouth.

She spins on her heel and heads back the way I just came from. I have to admit she looks awesome. Barrons really agrees with her figure.

I follow behind, working hard to keep my gaze steady, or at least steadier than my nerves.

Mac seats herself across from me in one of the nicer subclubs that Chester's offers. If you could call any of them 'nice'. This one is full of hotter than flame Seelie, fawned over by stupid humans who don't know better in a replica of a Dublin Pub. Replica because I have never seen a pub with seating that feels like a puffy cloud or tables that sparkle like diamonds in the sun.

Mac pushes a coke at me, which I just ignore. I've never been big on the idea of a last supper, not even one as tempting as this – a drink I haven't had since well before the walls fell as Rowena felt soft drinks would rot my brain. Psh, I have far too may brain cells to worry about rotting a few out. Besides, the Mega brain would likely have just grown a few more.

"Dani, you can stop sitting there like a prisoner about to be strapped to an electric chair."

I just arch an eyebrow – cool is me.

Mac sighs. "I'm not going to kill you Dani, although the temptation is nearly overwhelming me."

I couldn't be more shocked if my mother walked in now. "Not funny, Mac," I seethe. And it's not. Death I can handle. Messing with my sense of reality I can't.

She rolls her eyes at me in a way that she only ever did to signify that we were friends and something I had done was so beyond foolish that there were no words. I try not to read any further into it, but just sit and wait for her to explain. I know there is no forgiveness, not now not ever.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, or all is okay, or I even like you anymore," Mac says quickly, "but I do know it wasn't your _choice_. I blame Rowena."

I sit, speechless. This is more than I ever thought I could hope for. I feel like my world is doing that strange sideways shift where everything I know is not real and all sorts of other truths are sending me bouncing around this new place like a pinball.

"Anyway," Mac continues, the words starting to stumble over each other, "I need your help. I've been trying to catch you for a while…"

I interrupt her with a harsh laugh. "You'd better get in line."

She levels a steely glare at me and I recall how determined she could be. Her focus on finding her sister's killer (read _me_) was so one eyed I was often shocked she didn't look like that purple people eater thing.

"This is not a joke, Dani, and I certainly think you owe me."

I can't argue there. Although I had figured my due would be an 'eye for an eye'. Jokes are me. Guilt surges through me like a black wave. There is no penance heavy enough for my crime. I have always been unhealthily curious though, as Christian can attest to. More black ripples.

"What is it?" I strive for calm and cool, but I can hear the stupid fecking wobble in my voice.

"The Grey Woman has called in her favor."

And yet more – apparently I am a deep dark well of dues and remorse.

"And what favor would that be?" I am saved my own witty comeback by the one person sure to make things worse.

Ryodan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dude_, the Mega is at it again – first the HFK, next the Grey Woman and the Crimson Hag of course. I can't help but cringe at the though of the last, I mean, NOT my finest hour watching her drag Christian away. Okay, so he's pretty much an Unseelie Prince, but what kind of bad guy sacrifices himself for the good of others (namely me) _and _calls people lass? None, that's how many, so I am sure he's not gone just…hidden.

And wings are just _cool_.

I was so shocked by Mac actually asking for my help (as opposed to stabbing me with her spear, or trying to tear me form limb to limb), not to mention Ryodan taking up all my breathing space, that I only half got what she was saying. Something about the Grey Woman and those vulture things that seem to find Mac so attractive, and her being in a position where she can't do anything cause she promised to save my life, and some other sort of debt and blah blah blah. I think when I heard her say 'I'm not going to kill you, Dani', my brain just sort of short circuited.

At least my freeze frame kicked back into action. Oh, yeah, Super Mega is back, shooting through the streets of Dublin like the crime fighter extraordinaire I am. 'See her blur, see her skid…see her hit a wall.'

_Damn_ that hurt.

"Danielle."

He fecking _knows _I hate it when he calls me that. And I _really_ hate that he can still get in my way and slow my supercharge to a full stop. Another thing on my to do list; beat Ryodan.

"Never going to happen, Princess."

I smirk and cock my hip, all swagger like, feign like it doesn't still shock me that he can read me so easily and that the sound of Christian's voice in my head calling me that didn't just trip me up. "Princess? I'm the superhero, remember?"

"No, I'm the superhero. You're just the sidekick."

Feck _that_. I'll never be 'just' a sidekick. Robin was never half as cool as I am. Not far off, but hey – I AM Dani Mega O'Malley – Robin was just that. Robin.

'Why did you hurry out so fast. We have work to do."

"No we don't. Hoary is gone, and I've got to dash." I try freeze framing again, but dude is one pain in a donkey's petunia. Feels good to be safe with 'petunia' again – knowing I won't die (at least by Macs hand) is certainly a step toward a better future.

"Didn't you hear Mac. She needs your help. Surely that will take you along way towards forgiveness." Seriously, how does he manage to not only ignore the question mark, manage to sound as though he actually gets it.

"Not your deal, Ryo."

"Dani, you forget. You _are_ my deal."

I roll my eyes – who says reaching 18 means you have to grow up? Me, I'll be immature forever if I can manage it. It has to be a lot more fun than wearing a sour puss expression. Lor gets it. Only thing that gets him frowning is missing out on his bit of tail.

"That's the only thing that really bugs me, too. Now, let's get to work. Thoughts."

Thoughts? Now all I'm getting is those same images of Ryodan plastered into my brain; level 4, a laugh like freedom. _Dude_!

"Thoughts about the Grey Woman." I wish he wouldn't smirk while he said that. Then I could believe he didn't know what just went through my head and maybe the day could continue on pleasantly.

"Give me a bit," I manage to spit out. I try to focus. Grey woman. Steals beauty. Not much of that around Dublin anymore, if you don't count me. Then why is she hanging around? I mention this to Ryodan.

'Precisely."

I ponder the idea some more. Last I saw she was not really interested in anyone, just sort of rushing around with no clear objective…this does require some serious brain time. Dancer.

He's got smarts like no one I've ever met, I have no doubt he would be able to figure out the riddle that is Macs request, but getting to him without Ryo finding him is a challenge.

"Mac mentioned the Unseelie Kings servants."

Servants? "The Vultures?"

Ryodan actually cracks a smile at that. A proper lips curve up at both sides smile. Wow.

"Vultures, huh. Yes, them."

"All she said was that they were 'watching over her', or some such nonsense – why would the Unseelie King send anything to watch over _Mac_? I mean, dude, she's got _Barrons_, what else does she need?"

Ryodans smile disappears faster than a chocolate bar in my hand.

"Indeed."

Sometimes I wish I had the ability to see inside _his_ head, try and figure out where that icy tone is leading. The HFK has nothing on Ryo in a pissy mood.

"Still holding that candle, _Danielle_."

That's it, I'm outta here. Forget dancer, I just need to run. I lock down the image of the dingy Dublin street in my head, my mind quiet and still apart from the bits of trash drifting across the perpetually empty space.

Ryodans hand on my arm is tighter and colder than a vice.

"Not yet, we have more to discuss. I didn't even give you permission to leave Chesters."

"Chesters, smesters," I mumble. "I've got better things to do than watch Jo make moon faces at you. She looks like a lost cow since you started boinking her."

The hand remains on my arm.

"If I tell you to watch me throw her over my shoulder and take her to bed you'll do it. Don't forget, her life s in your hands."

"You wanted help with the Hoar Frost King. You got it. Show's over, thanks for coming, take your trash with you." I am all cool, like the last bit of that sentence didn't shock the red out of my hair.

"You really need to read before you sign next time, Dani."

My eyeballs bug out of my head. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

The smile returns – a cold calculating sort of smile that sets my nerve endings tingling – like a weird sort of Spidey sense.

"I own your ass, Dani."

**A/N - Forgive the jolty chapter - my eyes are bugging out of my head form overwork and lack of sleep. Would love a beta to read over future chap plotlines before posting...takers please? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Never in my more human moments would I have expected having my guts repeatedly torn out would be such an exquisite blend of agony and ecstasy. Oh, yes, there is the torture of the Hags needles tearing through my constantly repairing flesh, pulling at the muscle and sinew and intestines, but then there is that entirely sexual element that must be exclusive to the Fae part of me, that keeps me always hard and ready and aching for relief. Through it all there is Dani. The last time I saw her face as I was hauled away by some special hell. The look she wore is enough to keep me patient with my torturer for endless years to come. I have given her what Ryodan can never manage, not with his arrogance. I have given her belief in me – she won't think of me as just an Unseelie Prince anymore, she'll think of me as her hero. The only one who was able to free her from her choice, to allow her save her brethren.

That is a hold the other 'men' in her life cannot claim.

I fume when I think that Ryodan or the human boy may be with her at this moment, able to touch her and see her as I am not – my fury is red hot and my dick like stone at the thought of how far she may let that touching go…

But, no. She is _my_ Princess, destined to be at my side through the millennia. I know she will keep herself innocent for me, for the touch of me on her….

* * *

"Feck you. _Nobody_ owns one fecking inch of my ass kicking flesh. You can get fecked." All Ryodan needs now is a flapping red flag and I will gore him I'm so mad. It's all I can do to reward him with a pair of one fingered salutes and spin on my heel before I act on the desire to take him down.

Or at least on.

"_Kid_."

That one word is all it takes and red flag be damned.

"Did I mention feck you?" I spin back around super speed mode, and do a couple of lovely pirouettes before coming to a stop facing a good 45 degrees to Ryodans left. I can_ feel_ the steam coming out of my ears and nose. "Or are you hard of hearing in your old age?"

He snickers. He actually fecking snickers at me. I'm guessing he was calculating the best way to infuriate me until I _actually _explode like a nuclear bomb.

I snarl. Like some freaky creature.

Perfect.

But then he always does have the jump on me, even now. I'd felt fangs on my neck before, and thought I'd actually caught a glimpse of them once or twice, but it's nothing to now. His smile widens to show – _dude_ – some crazy long and sharp fangs that put my idea of 'goring' to utter heartbroken shame.

"_Dude."_ Aaannd –poof. Rage gone in a puff of jealousy and a little freak out – not that I'd say that. "What the feck a_re_ you?"

The fangs disappear as fast as they appeared. "The biggest and baddest around. Don't forget."

With that he starts heading back to Chesters, leaving me stupefied in his wake.

"Hurry it up, Dani," He tosses over his shoulder. "Work to do."

I scurry behind him. Sometimes even the superhero has to accept a temporary setback in the stacking of the great scales of power.

Back in this damn office again which _always_ reminds me of Jo and her bare ass hanging out and Ryodan…ugh!

I concentrate on my idea of vibrating and tapping at the same time on his desk and try NOT to think of how germy it must be.

"Stop that. Back to topic – thoughts."

I tap faster – if he can play Mr. Cool with the question marks, I seriously am going to play super cool with the skilled moves.

"As I was saying before you became such an ass yet again – what could the Unseelie King _possibly _think Mac needs protecting from – aren't you dudes a bit too freaky even for the Fae?"

"Most."

"Only most?" I remember Lors face when we were almost iced by the HFK. I allow myself a little mental snicker – it didn't bother me that much.

"That's because you're a kid, Dani. There's only a very select few that could pose an issue."

I hope I tap a hole in his damn desk. "Like?"

"Usually only the very highest order – the Princes in particular can be pesky, a few of the higher grade Unseeelie. The queen, although I think she'll be kept busy for some time to come."

I nod as though I have the foggiest what he's on about.

Ryodan places the papers he was sifting through carefully down on his desk and leans across so his eyes bore into me, a wild glint in their depths.

"You do know what a concubine is, don't you Dani."

I shrug. "Sure, a girlfriend."

A low grumbling chuckle makes it's way from deep within him – the sound makes my skin tingle like it's at a super charged but light level of vibration – cool.

"A whore. Think Jo."

Somewhere between another slap of images of Ryodan and Jo, and Ryodan and some bit of ass on level four I actually manage anger and sadness. Both for Jo, who's become quite the furry backside waggling (and baring) sheep. I blush too. _Dude_!

"Feck that. I'm not interested in your perverse train of thought." There, plenty enough cool to make up for my heated face and my admitted iota of fascination.

He leans back in his chair and for the life of me I can't read his face. It's hidden in shadows as he always prefers to do. I don't know why he doesn't want anyone to get a good look at him – I'm guessing it's hard to hide the face of a madman.

"So, the princes, huh? Well, they are freeballing around the place. I've seen a bit of this and that."

"And Christian, of course. You've seen a damn lot of him."

"Dude, are you bonkers?" I smile to cover the guilt. I do that a lot. "He's off knitting with the Crimson Hag – haven't seen him since you have, remember?" I definitely plan to remedy that, though. He needs me.

"I was referring to your time spent in his bed."

"_Dude_! What's with the same old deal – passed out, helped me, almost died, duh? And again – perverted much?"

No response. Almost as bad as the lack of question marks.

"So, Unseelie servants protecting Mac from the Princes…well, he hasn't bothered before now – so what's changed?" I stop tapping and chew my nails instead. The only Prince that seems to offer any real threat is Cruce, but he's trapped, right?

* * *

The little patch of Spring outside is getting bigger, a beautiful touch of my lost Ireland. So now it's confirmed – it had nothing to do with the faery portal, or whatever else it's called. It's Cruce. Cruce, who comes to me every night and touches me and makes me burn and scream out for him. My Sean, my soulmate, I have not seen a peep of him for weeks. Ryodan tells me that he has been free to leave this whole time – I want to doubt his words. I want to believe he holds him captive, but I don't dare to go and find out for myself. What if I'm wrong? I'm starting to doubt everything.

I need to keep faith, because Cruce is chipping away at his bars.

**A/N - liking this one a little better - hopefully you do too! Starting to get a feel for Dani's path =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is a short one. On a positive it's short because even though I kept writing (lot's more) the further it went the more I felt that I wanted this chap to stop where it stops =P Be patient with me, I have the plotline sorted but I'd like to take the time to get it into an order I like (even if it means these initial chaps are shorter than I hoped!) Constructive criticism is very much welcome! **

"So Cruce, huh?" Dancer leans back against the wall.

I nod but can't answer as I am stuffing my mouth full of the protein bars he has been able to scout out for me. This time even Dancer has **no** ideas and _dude_, that's a shock! I continue my forced watch over BB&B, grateful that Dancer hunted me out to give me the latest stash and stayed to keep me company. Side by side in our seriously cool stances, him thinking and me distracted by the last of the chewy goodness.

These vulture things are freaky central – they look like some ugly gargoyle extra from a really bad horror movie – all grey dusty looking wings, long beaky faces and talons a dragon would be proud of, clinging to the roof top in complete silence. That bugs me out more than anything – there isn't even the sound of scratching, or chattering. Nothing. I try not to look at the door at all.

"Wouldn't it be funny if one just let rip?" I snicker. The downside of being the superhero is a super short attention span, and this guard work sucks.

No answer from Dancer. Ha! Poetry - the new Mega Special! I _thought_ I was funny, and that just proved it.

"Dance?" Nada. He's as still and remote as the freaks on top of BB&B. I think right now I could strip butt naked and roll in the snow and he wouldn't even blink, seriously.

"Have you noticed how _quiet_ they are?" He whispers at me.

_DUDE!_ "Have I _noticed_?" Forget hearing a pin drop, I could hear my eyelash remove itself from my eyelid and float into the snowdrift in this silence. Every time I open my mouth to breathe I feel like I'll start an avalanche. As cool as that would be, it's a little too much to add to the problems of the day. I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow.

"Danielle. _Again_."

I swear if I had eaten properly today it would be all gone now. I spin on my heel, seriously ready to let rip on Ryodan - the single ONLY thing I somehow cannot hear coming in this utterly deafening silence. Maybe I was too lost in the crazy stillness which is doing my head in.

"Human." Ryo can barely manage to incline his head at Dancer, which of course pisses me off just a little more. That and the fact that he makes 'human' sound like 'diarrhoea'.

"Freak." Dancer nods in return, his tone identical.

I cough up my last bite of bar. Is it really just me or can Dancer make everyone grin like a crazy person with just one word? There isn't anyone like him. I can't think of any other sorry for themselves sheeple who would dare even look sideways at Ryo.

"You're needed, Danielle."

"Feck that. I have a 'posting', remember? Cause it's, what, too damn cold out here for you?" I rub my hands together in irritated emphasis and glare. "I'll be able to suck on my fingers soon – I've been craving icy poles."

Did I say the silence was deafening before? I think I heard a fish peeing in the ocean on the far side of the planet.

"What the feck do you two look like such morons for?" This calls for serious eye rolling – Dancer and Ryodan _both_ look like they are going to simultaneously hit something and choke. Times like this I wish I had grabbed a camera after the walls went down. This would make a great blackmail picture in the future. 'Dumb and Dumber'.

"Now." Faster than a speeding bullet I'm off, but to my intense irritation not under my own superbly spectacular steam.

"Let me the feck go," I spit like a cornered cat. If I could make my hair stand on end that would be awesome. I think Ryo only understands animal.

_Bam_. Dude stops and spins me so fast I hit that damn Ryo-wall again.

"What the feck, dude!"

"This is a crisis, Danielle. I don't like you hanging around that pissy little boy."

"Sorry, _Dad_. Did you bring your shotgun with you and all?"

The vice on my arm increases its pressure to the point where I can feel each of the bones in his fingers crushing individual sections of my humerus.

"I am no ones father figure, Dani." He has that soft voice again, only this particular soft creeps down from my suddenly tight throat through my stomach and legs all the way to my toes. "I leave that role to Barron's. I'm nothing but animal."

I tell myself it's a vibration that sends my skin whirring. Dani Mega O'Malley doesn't do shivers.


End file.
